


Blending In

by Maiika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, College, Drinking, F/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: Sakura didn’t want to be dragged along to a frat party.  But when it turned out that the perfect catch was waiting for her there, she didn’t regret going.KisaSaku college AU
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hoshigaki Kisame
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Naruto Multishippers Anonymous





	Blending In

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine Exchange gift for sadbean in the multishippers anonymous server on discord ❤️

Sakura didn’t know why she’d let Kakashi drag her along to this fraternity party. 

_He_ had to go because he’d lost a bet to his friend Obito, who was hosting the thing. Kakashi wouldn’t know anyone else here aside from people he hated (and apparently he hated Obito), so he hadn’t wanted to go alone. For some reason, Sakura had the honor of being his chosen victim. 

She wasn’t walking away from this without a little something though. First of all, she could never pass up a chance for free, ID-not-required booze. Most of her friends were in their first year or second year here, in the same age bracket she was. Kakashi was the only friend she had who could actually buy liquor. And he’d be buying it again for her in the near future. That was her price for coming out here with him, but she still wasn’t sure if it was worth it.

She wasn’t entirely comfortable with this crowd. People drifted in and out of rooms, draped all over each other and drunk, singing at the top of their lungs, yelling at one another. Sakura kept her arms wrapped around her chest as she drank her beer from a plastic cup, feeling too many eyes on her cleavage whenever she let her arms down. She wasn’t dressed that skimpily, wearing a short-sleeved v-neck with a neckline that wasn’t _too_ plunging and a skirt that at least skimmed the backs of her knees. But to this place, maybe she should’ve worn _jeans._

“Kakuzu!” a boisterous voice bellowed before its owner barreled past Sakura, shouldering her with a bump that made her gasp before he stopped at the keg and the antisocial asshole who’d been manning it. “Give me a refill, Man!”

“Refill it yourself,” Kakuzu snapped.

The guy slicked back his platinum hair and plucked a red cup from the stack beside the keg. He was either ignoring Kakuzu and doing as he pleased, or complying with his order, Sakura couldn’t be sure. She grimaced into her cup as she took another frothy sip. Kakashi, of course, had vanished. He was nowhere to be seen, had probably even _left_ her alone here, the dick. Sakura was just rolling her eyes at her predicament when she noticed Kakuzu’s loudmouthed friend guzzling straight from the keg. Apparently, he’d abandoned all thoughts of using a cup.

“Frat boys,” Sakura grumbled as a drunken crowd swarmed into the kitchen with Kakashi’s dark-haired fraternity friend acting as ringleader by collecting bets on when Hidan’s consumption would reach its limit.

Sakura slipped away, retreating into a quiet corner on the sofa recently vacated by members of the crowd. It was still warm from the last occupants. She leaned back to absorb the bass beat playing from speakers close enough to hear over the chaos, and decided to set her beer aside on the table, no longer having a taste for it after what she’d just witnessed. When she moved to place her cup, she noticed a figure standing beside the window. Sakura gasped when he turned sharp eyes on her that glimmered in the shadows. 

This room wasn’t well-lit as it was, but the lamp light only cast its glow so far and wasn’t spilling into the area by the window. If Sakura had thought _she_ was trying to go invisible, this guy was actually accomplishing it. All she was able to make out of him from this distance and in this light (aside from the shining whites of his eyes and then the pearly teeth he flashed at her) was his towering height.

Sakura’s voice shook as she said, “Uh, hi.”

Eloquent. Confident. Sexy. It was everything Sakura wanted to be when meeting new people.

“Hello,” he said in a deep, silky voice that was low but still clear over the loud music. “Aren’t you a pretty little thing?”

Sakura tensed as he moved forward, emerging from the shadows to reveal spiked blue hair and the sharpness of his smile. He was big, not just in his height but his broad shoulders and muscles bunching where his scrunched letterman jacket sleeves didn’t cover his defined arms. He had to be a jock type. When she looked up at him, for one fleeting moment, Sakura’s breath was taken away. But then she remembered herself - what he’d just said to her - and bared her teeth.

“Little _thing?”_ Sakura growled back at him.

“Where are my manners?” the jock said with a wide smile as his sneakers stopped just short of kicking Sakura’s cushion on the sofa. “I’ve skipped a proper introduction. My name is Kisame. Kisame Hoshigaki.”

Sakura raised a brow. She skimmed her eyes up and down his lean frame, feeling her heart race as her eyes ran over his groin positioned inches from her face. It was impossible for her to miss the bulge and impossible for him to not have taken notice of _her_ attention. But...Sakura could already tell he was big - and not just his height. Her face flushed as she expelled a harsh breath and looked away, tucking her hair behind her burning ear.

“S-Sakura. My name’s Sakura.”

“Does Sakura have a last name?” Kisame asked, leaning down close to her before slipping into the vacant cushion at Sakura’s side. “Or better yet, do I have permission to call her Little Thing?”

“Haruno,” Sakura hissed. 

The guy might’ve intrigued her, but she was _not_ hanging around a guy who would call her Little Thing. As she leaned away from him, Kisame threw his arm over the headrest, encompassing Sakura with the ease of a man who could take over this couch with one broad sweep of his long body. She groaned, wanting to get away. But she couldn’t help flushing at the rapt attention she was receiving regardless of the entertaining show happening in the kitchen and the music and other girls eyeing this guy from the stairs. She didn’t know _how_ she’d caught the interest of a frat boy with a rare case of manners so quickly, but...she could get used to this.

“So Miss Haruno,” Kisame drawled, flashing her a smile that was too close for her to not feel dazzled, “are you here with anyone?”

“Well I came here with…” Sakura wrinkled her nose, knowing how this would make her sound unavailable and how likely it was this guy would want nothing to do with her once he heard the notorious name Kakashi Hatake. “A friend. But I think he’s busy.”

“And he’d leave a pretty thing like you all alone here?” Kisame leaned closer, his heat enveloping Sakura, his fresh yet musky scent encompassing Sakura’s senses. “You know some of my brothers can be real monsters when they see something vulnerable to prey on.”

“Your _brothers,_ huh?” Sakura eyed him, implicating she knew exactly what _he_ was doing right now. “So, you are in the fraternity.”

Kisame shrugged. “It’s a long-standing tradition for the men in my family to join this fraternity. Personally, I’m more interested in deciding for myself what catches my eye and suits _my_ whims.”

As Kisame skimmed his beady eyes up and down her frame, Sakura gulped. She knew exactly what he was implying. She licked her lips and held his gaze, unable to give voice to the fact that she felt the same. There was nothing _wrong_ with her feeling the same. She’d been wanting something like this to happen these past months of singlehood, after all. Even if she’d only just met Kisame, there was nothing wrong with letting this happen. If Kakashi could abandon her so readily, he could stew in wondering where she’d gone until she returned.

She raised her chin boldly as she tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. “I’m going for a walk.”

Kisame raised a brow. “Alone? A pretty little thing like you? It’s dark out there.”

Sakura stood and caught his eye over her shoulder. “Are you offering to be my escort? Not that I need one.”

Kisame rose swiftly to his feet, grinning down at Sakura as he once again towered over her. “But you _want_ one.”

Sakura raised a brow tellingly at him before beckoning Kisame forward with a smile and nod. He fell in stride beside her like she’d never had a head start, wrapping his large hand gently in the curve of her waist and overwhelming her with the return of that cool, oceanic scent of his cologne. Sakura breathed deeply as they stepped out into the fresh air, away from the blasting music and the prying eyes of other students loitering around the frat house. She was pretty sure she’d caught sight of Kakashi watching them leave together, but if he saw them, he never said anything about it that night.

He didn’t question her when he saw that she received a text from a _KH_ the next day in class either.

Sakura went to Obito’s next frat party - _with_ Kisame.

And the next one.

The last time the fraternity hosted a party, Sakura and Kisame missed it. They were off campus, spending a weekend at the seaside. 

For their upcoming spring break, they were already planning a longer, more intimate trip.

Sakura would never regret the day she’d let one of her best friends drag her to a frat party.


End file.
